Censors
.]] Censors are the most common type of enemy encountered in mental worlds in the ''Psychonauts'' series. They resemble tiny long-armed men wearing business suits and glasses. Censors function like a mental immune system for a person. Their prime objective is to keep order in the mind, and get rid of intrusive thoughts that don't belong by stamping them out. A healthy number of Censors is a key factor in dictating whether or not someone is sane. Since Razputin is a foreign entity when entering another person's mind, he is considered an unwanted intrusion and the Censors will thus attack him. Promotional art for Psychonauts 2 shows that censors are able to go on strike, which will apparently result in a total loss of inhibitions. Varieties of Censors There are four types of Censors, Stamping Censors, Little Censors, Shouting Censors, and Strongarm Censors. A Mega Censor boss is fought in Sasha Nein's mind in Psychonauts. Stamping Censors The most common variety of Censor. They will chase after Razputin, attempting to stamp him out from up close. Having only a basic stamping attack, they can be easily disposed of, and are fun enemies to practice psychic powers on. Little Censors These Censors are much smaller than the ordinary ones, but will usually appear in larger numbers, and will try to surround Raz. The Palm Bomb is an effective method of dispatching them. Shouting Censors Larger Censors who carry clipboards covered in X's. They shout a deadly "No" blast at Raz, and take more hits to defeat. Simply hitting them with a PSI Blast can finish them off, but you can use Invisibility to get up close while avoiding their shouts. They can also use their clipboards as melee weapons, striking Raz if he gets too close. Strongarm Censors Large, muscular Censors that have "NONO" tattooed on their knuckles. They hit hard and can take it hard, attacking through punch barrages and slamming the ground, but they're quite slow and they don't have a whole lot of range. You can use Pyrokinesis on them to sap away their health, and finish them off with Marksmanship. Alternatively, you can make them use that strength against their fellow Censors with Confusion. Mega Censor The Mega Censor is an enormous (-ly fat) Censor wielding a massive stamp, accidentally fused from the many Censors in Sasha Nein's mind due to blocking off all Censor outlets. Fought only in Sasha's Shooting Gallery in Psychonauts. Trivia *"No" is the only word the Censors are capable of speaking. **However, the sound that normal Censors make while jumping sounds like they are saying "yep" or "yup", suggesting that they can also say forms of "yes". *Some minds don't have Censors. The levels that don't have them often mean that person is insane and/or their minds just lack the ability to remove unwanted thoughts. *In certain minds, the Censors wear hats that fit in with the theme of their mental world. For example, in Waterloo World, they wear Napoleonic hats. And in Gloria's Theater, they wear costumes such as peacock headdresses. *In Black Velvetopia, the Censors are altered to look like fluorescent colors on black velvet. *The Strongarm Censors don't appear in Sasha's Shooting Gallery. Instead, they first appear in the minds of the asylum patients. *Upon death, Censors will be sent flying and explode upon impact. However, the Shouting Censor will merely collapse rather than go flying, and will explode after a few seconds. *Using Clairvoyance on any Censor shows them seeing Raz as a virus to eradicate.﻿ *The beta design of the Censors depicted them as green-skinned beings with light green stripes and glowing orange eyes, far different from their human-like appearance used in the game.﻿ *Censors seem to be able to work and interact with other entities in mental worlds, such as the G-Men in the Milkman Conspiracy, or the Carpenter in Waterloo World, who believed the Strongarm Censor on his roof to be a burglar.﻿ *Each type of Censor could possibly represent a different type of mental control.﻿ Gallery Censor.jpg|A Stamping Censor. ShoutingCensor.jpg|A Shouting Censor. StrongarmCensor.jpg|A Strongarm Censor. SHCensor_concept2.jpg|Concept art for the Censor. Mega Censor Artwork.jpg|Concept art for the Mega Censor. 1922362_700621913293847_897902910_n.jpg|Concept art for the Censor. 23367329950 83388174a9 o.jpg|Concept art betacensor.jpg|A beta version of the Stamping Censor. censorlimo.jpg|The Censors emerge from limos. CensorStrike.jpg|Censors on strike in promotional art for the Psychonauts 2 Fig campaign. CensorsLevel11.png|texture sheet Censor Projectile.png|censor's projectile CensorIcon.png|censor icon Figment Censor01.png|Figment of a censor in the main menu of Rhombus of Ruin. Figment Censor02.png|An other figment of a censor. Category:Enemies Category:Mental Figures Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Psychonauts (game) Category:Psychonauts 2